creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Crypt Of Terror
Welcome to this EERIE-ISSUE FORTY-THREE OF CREEPS CASTLE, Children. This is GORE HOST OF GHOSTS, CREEPS, COOKING CREEPY-CONCOCTIONS and REVOLTING-RECIPES heh-heh! Let's start out with a rather GRAVE SITUATION, concerning some kids, who find themselves GROUNDED, entitled... One Summer day back in 1970, two kids ran into a cemetery up, in New England. The boys headed over to a mausoleum and one asked the other one, "hey, wanna see what the inside of a crypt looks like Jerry?". "Sure, Kenny, let's see if we can get in" Jerry responded, eagerly. Kenny and Jerry pulled on the door and it wouldn't budge. Then suddenly, it opened a little. They crept inside the tomb and saw a few caskets. "Cool" they said and noticed a hole in the crypt-floor had a weird blue-light in it. "Is someone trying to scare us Kenny?" Jerry asked him. "Maybe Jerry" he repled. They carefully crawled into the hole, seeing the light was from an underground-bar. The boys reached the bottom of the ladder and there was only the bartender present. "Welcome boys. I am the bartender of this place" he introduced himself. "Hello mister, you have a bar underneath a crypt?" Kenny asked him. "Yes and I am mighty famished too" he said, swigging down a bottle of Old Kentucky Bourbon. Then as the bartender grabbed a cleaver from the counter, the boys noticed he was a decayed-zombie coming for them in the blue light. The corpse was a rotted-skeleton with long hair of gray on the sides of its otherwise bald skull. It shuffled to Jerry in its red vest, dress-pants and black shoes. Worms crawled over its white slleves and collar, as it gazed at Jerry with its glowing-orange eye sockets. "I have become cannibal boy, and I have waited down here, dead for eighty years now!" the zombie told Jerry. The skeleton blocked the ladder and the boys ran another way. The zombie pursued them, laughing with a few old pieces of flesh falling from his jawbone. Kenny and Jerry hid in a darkened tunnel beyond the bar. The corpse shuffled into the darkness, holding the cleaver below its moldy-skull. The boys backed up when it came close, seeing his glowing-eye sockets in the blackness. The skeleton swung the cleaver at Kenny's throat and he gasped, as the blade missed by an inch. The boys ran passed the zombie, Jerry's arm bumping it, causing the zombie's boney-arm to tear clean off. The zombie shrieked, picked it up and chased them. As Kenny and Jerry made it back to the ladder, the skeleton reattached its boney-arm and gripped Kenny's ankle, as they climbed up. He screamed and the zombie laughed hysterically. Kenny got loose and darted up, out of the hole. As they heard the zombie yell in anger, the boys fled the crypt and closed the door. Ha-Ha, towards the end there, it didn't cost the zombie of the bartender an ARM AND A LEG...only an ARM aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. He had to really GET A GRIP in the end too...on Kenny's ankle that is! Well, Kenny and Jerry won't return to that crypt ever again, because they and the skeleton had quite A ROTTEN EXPERIENCE, with him having A BONE TO PICK WITH THEM heh-heh!